funnypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned by Microsoft (Abandoned by Disney Parody)
Anybody remember that old theme park that Billy Fence made? Well I just found out that Microsoft blew $0.01 on that place, how do they get that kind of money! No wonder Steven Bills- uhh I mean Billy Fence ''has a nice house. You may be wondering why I'm talking about it, well... About one year ago they abandoned it. I decided to go investage being the retarted person ''(with a GPA of -2) ''I am. My name is Richard by the way, Richard G. Terribleauthor III I'm going to document everything for ''your enjoyment. DAY 1: The Beginning I saw Billy Fence... I'm spooked and I'm leaving. Fuck it. Day 2: Ehh fine... So everyone on my blog called me a pussy and I just decided to go back so they wouldn't come to my house and take all of my bread. That's my bread. I saw the gates ''to the park again... '' ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) As I walked in, there was lots of graffiti, most of them were the Windows logo. I guess people decided to trash the place after they left. No one really knows why they abandoned it... Day 3: Fresh Queen of Microhard NOW THIS IS THE STORY ALL ABOUT HOW I WENT OVER TO THAT CREEPY OLD PARK, AND I ACCIDENTLY FELL ON A SHARD OF GLASS -' ''' ''and now I should probably go to a hospital cause' it's startin' to bleed... '' Day 4: The Rides Man... Microsoft really didn't try. There was a ride that had apples spinning in circles, that's just a complete rip off from Apple's theme park. There was one rollercoaster called "''Vista's Death" ''and another called ''"98 reasons not to go on this ride". Literally... Everything had a Windows symbol on it. I'm a mac user myself, but I'm very familiar to Microsoft computers & softwares. Final Day: Billy Fence I decided to spend one more day, just one more. The reason was because there was a unexplored building. It didn't have any design, just a brick building with a flat roof. The door was locked, I poked it and it slammed open. Walking in there was alot of white windows... I'M HERE ALL WEEK FOKES'. ''No, but seriously, have you ever seen those windows in horror movies like "Crazy Eights" or "Saw" - In those buildings, you can't see out the windows, well that's kind of what's going on here. You can't see out them. <-- A picture I took of the windows. There was light switch, I ignored it and walked over to the door that said "Billy Fence's Prep Room" on it. Again, I poked it and slammed open. This time I got spooked because it was pitch black in there. ''Yes, I mumbled (over and over) I saw another light switch, I slammed my fingers on it, and the lights went on. I saw 47.31 suits all on metal racks. Then I saw one pair of glasses. "Damn, they look fresh" I said. I could smell the room, it smelled of basement. There was a closet, I grabbed a'' conveniently placed camera, ''and went over to the door. I held up the camera and open the door. The camera light flashed as the door slammed open. There was nothing in the closet. I looked in recent photos on the camera, this is what I took - Category:Creepy Pasta Parody Category:Category templates Category:Best Pasters Category:Company Parodies